


Ритуал

by avvis



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: Теперь у Эрика новый друг, и он намного лучше, чем Чарльз.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Cherik+Fassavoy 2016.  
> Бета - *Амели*.

— Ты поругался со своим приятелем? — за завтраком спросила миссис Потоцки. В её голосе не было ни искреннего интереса, ни беспокойства за Эрика. — Раньше ты всё время проводил с ним. Теперь торчишь дома.

Эрик безразлично пожал плечами, откладывая в сторону перемазанный в джеме нож, и взял с тарелки тост. Он и сам не испытывал восторга от пребывания в этом доме. Он провёл почти все летние каникулы в Джерси у дяди Лукаша, работая в его автомастерской. И, пожалуй, предпочёл бы остаться там.

— Уже месяца два назад, — сказала Моника, лениво ковыряя ложкой хлопья в тарелке. — Ты не заметила? — фыркнула она. — Его же дружок бросил. Эрик недостаточно хорош для него.

Если бы Моника, дочь его опекунов, была парнем, ей бы доставалось от Эрика по полной за всю глупость, вылетавшую из её рта.

— Опять ты не знаешь, что несёшь...

— Эрик! — предупреждающе повысила голос миссис Потоцки.

— Чарльз просто уехал в Европу на лето, — сказал он первое, что пришло в голову. Быть может, он даже не был далёк от истины. На самом деле он не знал, что с Чарльзом: они не виделись уже давно. — Вернётся перед занятиями. Передать ему что-то, Моника?

— Какого чёрта мне это надо?

Она даже оторвалась от тарелки, чтобы гневно взглянуть на него.

— Заканчивайте с болтовнёй. Оба, — прервала их разговор миссис Потоцки. Её слова подействовали безотказно. Ни Эрик, ни Моника не любили выводить её из себя, и они погрузились в молчание до конца завтрака.

Эрик думал о Чарльзе. У него неприятно сосало под ложечкой от мысли об их предстоящей встрече. Они неправильно расстались, не выяснив до конца отношения и не попрощавшись.

***

Чарльз его избегал. Конечно, когда они столкнулись в дверях, он не стал изображать проблемы со зрением или памятью и, улыбнувшись, кивнул ему, но им не удавалось перекинуться и парой слов. Чарльз выглядел куда-то спешащим и занятым, но, кроме Эрика, у него на всех хватало времени.

Эрик подловил его в столовой, где тот был вместе с Рейвен.

Он влез в очередь за ним, не обратив внимания на недовольное бормотание парня, которого задел локтем.

— Привет, Чарльз. Давно не виделись, Рейвен.

— Привет, — лицо Чарльза озарилось улыбкой, которая тут же погасла.

Рейвен небрежно махнула ему рукой, словно отгоняла назойливую муху.

— Как у тебя дела? — сухо спросил Чарльз.

— Отлично, — поморщился Эрик.

Некоторое время они продвигались в молчании. Разговор явно не ладился. Они застряли на формальных приветствиях, хоть в уме Эрик проиграл несколько сценариев их встречи.

— У тебя новая пара на химии? — наконец-то спросил он.

— Ага, — пробормотал Чарльз, не отвлекаясь от придирчивого выбора салата.

— Тот долговязый… — Эрик нахмурился, изображая, что задумался, — Маккой. А на биологии… как там её?

Мойра Мактаггерт. Боже… он знал по именам всех приятелей Чарльза.

— Мойра, — Чарльз настороженно взглянул на него.

— Мойра, — повторил Эрик, кривясь так, словно пробовал лимон. — Она лучше меня режет жаб?

— Эрик, — вздохнул Чарльз. — Ты исчез, ничего не сказав. Мне пришлось узнавать у твоего опекуна, где ты. Я думал, ты уже не вернёшься.

Он отвернулся от него, забирая тарелку с картошкой и горошком, положил поднос на колени.

— А ты был бы и рад, — не сумев сдержать дурацкий порыв, сказал Эрик. Он ведь знал, что это неправда.

— Удачного дня, Эрик, — улыбнулся ему одними губами Чарльз.

Это было всё, что у них осталось: натянутые улыбки и ничего не значащие слова.

Эрик только сейчас осознал, что дружба закончилась, и на нём тоже лежала вина за это. У него больше не осталось никаких иллюзий.

***

— Можно?

Эрик не ответил, но девушка всё равно села рядом с ним за столик. Он даже не взглянул на неё, наблюдая за Чарльзом, который, постоянно отвлекаясь на разговор с Рейвен, не торопясь ел.

— Не прожги ей спину, — сказала девушка.

Эрик не сразу догадался, что она обращалась к нему.

— Твоя бывшая?

Девушка была красива. Длинные тёмные волосы с лиловыми прядями падали на плечи. Голубые глаза были выразительны. Её портило лишь высокомерное выражение лица.

— Почему бывшая? — спросил Эрик. Конечно, она имела в виду Рейвен.

Девушка пожала плечами.

— Видел бы ты свой взгляд.

— Не знал, что это так заметно, — у него вырвался нервный смешок.

Эрик, похоже, совсем рехнулся, если смотрел на Чарльза, как на отшившую его девицу. Хорошо ещё, что с ним рядом сидела Рейвен. Подумать только, что бы сказала эта девушка, если бы поняла, что Эрик пялился на другого парня.

— Ты новенькая? — спросил он.

— Нет. Ты, видимо, замечаешь только блондинок. Я Бетси, — представилась она.

— Я Эрик.

— Я иду к Джонсу. Выживший из ума старикашка, — она вздохнула. — Думаю, ещё увидимся, Эрик?

— Не сомневаюсь.

Старикашка нравился Чарльзу, вдруг вспомнил Эрик.

Он, видимо, совершенно зациклился на Чарльзе. Ему, как воздух, были нужны новые знакомства.

***

Встречи с Бетси, как он и думал, отвлекали его. Они общались в школе, встречались ещё до занятий, ели вместе сэндвичи в школьном дворике. Он пригласил её в кино и один раз в парк аттракционов, где выиграл для неё в тире маленького плюшевого жирафа.

Ей было скучно с ним — Эрик не мог этого не заметить.

По правде сказать, ему тоже.

У них не было ничего общего. Разные вкусы в кино и музыке, разное чувство юмора. Она ненавидела эту школу, людей, с которыми училась. Она считала себя не такой, как все. Она чувствовала себя чужой здесь — единственное, что объединяло её с Эриком.

Этого было мало.

На второй неделе знакомства она свела его со своими друзьями, Уорреном и Эваном.

От него же она сразу отдалилась, и Эрик даже в шутку решил, что с самого начала знакомство с остальной компанией и было настоящей её целью.

***

Об Уоррене он слышал, как и каждый в школе.

Он был квотербеком школьной команды, отличным игроком. Ему бы открылись двери в самые престижные университетыстраны, не только штата, но прошлой осенью он, сбив ограждение, вылетел с дороги. Ходили слухи, что он был пьян, но его богатый папаша сумел замять дело. Его подлатали, но он навсегда обломал крылья. Из-за травмы об играх ему пришлось забыть. Он упустил неплохой шанс в жизни.

Эвана Эрик не знал. Первое впечатление о нём было обманчивым. Сначала он показался Эрику обычным, закрытым и замкнутым, заинтересованным только в учёбе, скучным парнем. Эрик ошибся. Эван был умным человеком, обаятельным, с безграничным кругозором и рациональным мышлением, со стальной волей и внутренним несгибаемым стержнем. Он восхищал Эрика — такое с ним случилось второй раз после Чарльза. Эван стал их лидером, и Эрик с этим согласился. Он нечасто встречал людей более сильных, чем он сам.

***

Единственным, что Эрик не понимал в Эване, была его любовь к мистике. Он на полном серьёзе, словно в его голове отключался участок мозга, отвечающий за рационализм, обсуждал обряды, жертвоприношения, духов.

Он был просто одержим ритуалом, который хотел провести вместе с ними. Он якобы дал бы им всем уникальную силу, сделал непобедимыми, неуязвимыми. И когда они заканчивали обсуждать учёбу, погоду, кино или книги, Эван рассуждал о ритуале. Их беседа скатывалась до мистики, магии, сверхсил, колдовства.

— О нет, — сказал Уоррен, даже дёрнувшись так, что пиво из жестяной банки, которую он держал в руке, расплескалось. Капли зашипели на углях и тут же испарились. — Я не буду убивать курицу.

Уже стемнело, и мир вокруг сузился до круга света с рваными границами от пламени костра.

— Без жертвы магия не будет работать. Слабак, — улыбнулась Бетси. Она всегда преображалась, когда смотрела на Уоррена. Эрик не раз замечал, как высокомерное выражение исчезало, а черты лица смягчались.

— Можешь вместо меня её зарезать.

— Да без проблем.

Они обсуждали магию вуду, и Эрик надеялся, что их ритуал к ней не имел никакого отношения.

— Мы тоже будем кого-то приносить в жертву? — со смешком спросил он у Эвана.

Тот посмотрел на него, оценивающе прищурившись и склонив голову набок.

— Ты ведь не веришь.

— Нет, — честно ответил Эрик.

— Притворись, — сказал Эван, — что веришь в магию.

— Зачем? — Эрик его не понимал.

— Ритуал никакого отношения не имеет к магии, но мы верим в его сверхъестественную силу. Его единственной силой станет наше самовнушение.

— Раньше ты этого не рассказывал.

— Раньше ты не спрашивал, Эрик.

— Верно, — он даже почувствовал облегчение. Но задался вопросом, почему они сразу не посвятили его в правила игры?

— Ты можешь спрашивать меня обо всём, — сказал Эван. — Ты можешь доверять мне во всём.

— Я учту.

— Когда мы проведём ритуал? — спросил Уоррен.

— Скоро, — ответил Эван. — Мы ещё не готовы.

— Ох, мы скоро станем супергероями, — Бетси подула на поджаренный зефир, прежде чем снять его пальцами с веточки.

— Или суперзлодеями, — включился в игру Эрик. Теперь, когда он знал правду, это было легко. — Возможно, завоюем мир.

— Не будет ли это слишком легко и неинтересно? — вздохнула Бетси. — Супергероев же не существует. Нас никто не остановит.

— Какую силу ты хотела бы получить? — спросил у неё Уоррен.

— Мне нравится телепатия, — не задумываясь, ответила она. — Не только знать все ваши грязные секреты, но и влиять на мысли… Одна из самых крутых способностей. А ты, Эрик?

— Телекинез, — это было первым, что пришло в его голову. Несколько лет назад он с Чарльзом смотрел какой-то фильм о девушке, которая могла передвигать предметы. Всю дорогу домой из кинотеатра они рассуждали о телекинезе. С тех пор Эрик и запомнил это слово.

— Тоже неплохо. Полезная способность. Уоррен?

— Может… предсказывать будущее? — тот пожал плечами. — Или летать? Да, я хотел бы летать.

— Это называется левитация, — сказала Бетси. — Но мне больше нравится твой первый вариант. Мы бы были непобедимы.

— Мы стали бы непобедимыми злодеями, — поправил её Эрик. — А что бы выбрал ты, Эван?

Эван всё это время молча наблюдал за ними.

— Ничего, — сказал он.

— Я думала, ты ответишь: «Всё», — усмехнулась Бетси. Она бросила веточку в костёр, та тут же исчезла в ярком пламени.

— Нам не понадобятся сверхсилы. Мы сами обретём такую силу, что нам не будет равных.

Впервые Эрик слушал его слова о ритуале без отвержения, не удивляясь и не иронизируя про себя. 

***

Они пошли спать только глубокой ночью. Бетси и Уоррен разошлись по палаткам. Эрик остался затушить костёр, а Эван не спешил уходить.

— Что у тебя было с той девчонкой? — спросил он. — Той блондинкой из столовой, с которой ты расстался. Элизабет рассказала, — объяснил Эван. — У нас нет секретов друг от друга.

Эрик был неприятно удивлён. Он не собирался делиться с ними всеми секретами. Но главным было то, что Эван вынуждал его признаться, что тогда он соврал Бетси.

— Её зовут Рейвен, — ответил Эрик, решив не признаваться.

Она не была его девушкой. Пару раз флиртовали и ничего более. Их общение свелось на нет после ссоры с Чарльзом.

— Она привлекательна.

Бетси уже успела её даже показать?

— Да, очень, — осторожно ответил Эрик.

— Из-за чего вы расстались?

Было поздно брать свои слова назад. Нужно было решить, как много будет в его объяснениях правды.

— Из-за её брата.

— Чарльза Ксавьера, — сразу же, не раздумывая, сказал Эван.

Он за спиной Эрика разведывал о его жизни. Это определённо ему не нравилось. Ему как будто стало душно.

— Он примечательный парень, этот Чарльз Ксавьер, — Эван словно заметил реакцию Эрик и спешил оправдаться. Или у Эрика просто разыгралось воображение. — Его сложно не заметить. Я имею в виду только его манеру общения. А его сестра красива. Трудно учиться в нашей школе и не замечать их.

— Да, Рейвен красива, — машинально проговорил Эрик. Он всё равно чувствовал себя неуютно, как тогда, у директора, когда решался вопрос о его исключении, и его расспрашивали, как на допросе.

— Как он поссорил вас?

— Я оскорбил его. «Мудак» было самым вежливым из того, что я сказал ему.

Это было правдой. Самая хорошая ложь всегда частично состоит из правды, чтобы легче было врать, не боясь запутаться в деталях.

— Не на пустом же месте?

— Нет, — Эрик всё же не хотел продолжать этот разговор.

— Мы ничего не скрываем друг от друга, — с улыбкой напомнил ему Эван. — Всех нас кто-то однажды предал. Он тебя предал?

— Слишком громкие слова для него, — сказал Эрик. — Он даже не был родственником Рейвен. Они просто жили по соседству и выросли вместе. Она его названная сестра.

— И что же он сделал?

— Что сделал я, — Эрик пожал плечам. — Я достал вопросы теста по физике за два дня до самого теста. Ча… Ксавьер рассказал об этом директору.

— Отвратительная правильность, — задумчиво сказал Эван. — Тебя могли отчислить.

— Я отделался отработкой.

Он надеялся, что этот разговор был последним. Он больше не хотел вспоминать о том, что тогда произошло.

— Я удивлён, что ты всего лишь поругался с ним. Конечно, бить его для тебя было бы недостойно.

— Конечно, — Эрик никогда даже не думал об этом.

— Я уверен, что никто из нас не поступит так с тобой, — сказал Эван. — Что бы мы ни делали, мы защищаем друг друга, защищаем наши тайны. Они останутся между нами. Да, Эрик?

— Можешь на меня рассчитывать.

— Не сомневался в тебе.

Эван поднялся на ноги, пожелав ему спокойной ночи.

Эрик высыпал ведро земли на угли, и мир вокруг погрузился в кромешную тьму. Через несколько секунд глаза привыкли к темноте, луна вычертила силуэты деревьев и палаток, и Эрик пошёл спать.

***

Самой последней, став пятой, к ним присоединилась Ороро. Она была сиротой, как и Эрик. Её воспитывали дядя и тётя, которых она не переносила, и, судя по её словам, это было взаимно. Они только переехали в Нью-Йорк, они вообще часто переезжали, и из-за этого она не любила заводить друзей.

Эрик задавался вопросом, что их свело вместе.

Они все были разными.

Он не назвал бы их сборищем неудачников: он назвал бы неудачником только Уоррена. Они по-разному справлялись с учёбой. У двоих из них были проблемы с семьёй, да и то Эрик считал свои проблемы не заслуживающими внимания. В общем-то, семейство Потоцки не превращали его жизнь в кошмар. У Эрика были только проблемы с руководством школы — после того случая с тестом.

Их не любили по разным причинам: Эрика за жёсткий характер, Уоррена за неудачи, Бетси, наоборот, за то, что была успешной. И только это объединяло их. 

***

Ороро перевернула кассету в плеере, вдавила кнопку «play», вытянула вперёд ноги и откинулась на спинку, слушая музыку. Она первая из них закончила с заданиями.

— В субботу я не смогу, — шепотом, чтобы не нарушать тишину в библиотеке, сказала Бетси. — У меня съёмки для каталога.

— Жаль, — сказал Уоррен. Он выглядел искренне расстроенным. — Я бы принёс из дома ружьё. И научил бы тебя стрелять по банкам.

Она, громко фыркнув, закатила глаза.

— Ты опоздал. Летом я сдала тест, ты не в курсе? Когда получу лицензию, смогу стрелять не только по банкам.

— Ладно, хорошо, — перебил их Эван. — Приноси его всё равно. Поучишь Ороро.

Она достала из уха наушник.

— Ты ведь не умеешь стрелять? — спросил у неё Эван. — Уоррен тебя научит.

Она безразлично кивнула.

Эрик заметил, что предложение Эвана не понравилось Бетси, и Уоррен воспринял его без восторга.

— Выпивка за тобой, как обычно? — спросил у него Эрик.

— Ага.

— Остальное за мной.

Летом, в автомастерской дяди, он заработал немного денег, и пока их не растратил.

***

Они были почти, как семья. Всё чаще встречались, всё меньше оставалось между ними секретов. Эрик знал, что стены гостиной в доме Ороро увешаны фотографиями из Каира, а у Бетси на самом видном месте висели оленьи рога и винчестер. Эвана обвиняли в том, что он пытался создать секту, он даже показал ему копии, снятые с дела, — абсурдное обвинение. В ту ночь, вылетев с трассы, Уоррен точно не был пьян.

***

Эрик не любил приглашать к себе домой: миссис Потоцки не нравились гости Эрика. Она никогда не любила Чарльза, но к Эвану, необъяснимо для Эрика, испытала симпатию и разрешила приходить в любое время.

— Ты ведь хорошо разбираешься в моторах? — спросил Эван. Он сел на диван и обвёл спальню цепким взглядом, как будто проверяя, что изменилось с прошлой встречи.

— Да, более или менее, — ответил Эрик. — У тебя проблемы с машиной?

— Нет, пока нет. Я буду знать, к кому обратиться… Я подумал… а в дверных замках ты разбираешься? Сможешь открыть запертую дверь?

— Да, возможно, — Эрик рассмеялся. — Мы ведь не будем никого грабить? Ты же не собрал нас всех вместе для того, чтобы обчистить банк?

— Мы оставим банк на потом. Всегда успеем, — таким же тоном ответил ему Эван. — Я тут подумал, если ты сможешь взломать замок, то сможешь его закрыть так, чтобы нельзя было открыть.

— Закрыть дверь? Зачем это нужно? — удивился Эрик.

— Мы закроем банк снаружи.

— Это не смешно.

— Потерпи. Ты скоро всё узнаешь. Но могу поклясться — банк мы не будем грабить.

Это радовало, конечно. Но Эрик хотел больше знать о том, что задумал Эван.

— Дверь можно закрыть на ключ. Чем не устроит ключ?

Что за дверь такая, которую нельзя закрыть на ключ, повесить замок или задвинуть засов?

— Ты очень много думаешь, Эрик. Это не недостаток. Признаюсь, мне это нравится. Ты самый умный из нас.

Эван заговаривал ему зубы лестью?

— Ты преувеличиваешь.

— Я всегда говорю правду.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Эрик. На самом деле слова Эвана доставили ему некоторое удовольствие.

— Твоя приёмная мать, — уже после, когда они прощались, сказал Эван, — тебя не любит.

Это утверждение было неожиданным, и Эрик не нашёлся, как ответить.

Хотя… он знал это и так.

— Мне неприятно видеть, — сказал Эван, — что к тебе относятся не так, как ты этого заслуживаешь. Ты не достоин безразличия.

***

Он почти не думал о Чарльзе, больше не искал его взглядов. Они всё реже случайно встречались. Эрик уговаривал себя, что уже забыл и его, и все годы дружбы с ним. Но всё равно, когда видел Чарльза, у него внутри что-то болезненно сжималось.

— Привет, — сказал Чарльз. Он не любил, когда кто-то был свидетелем его слабости, и сейчас в его голосе проскользнули нотки раздражения. Он втолкнул сложенную коляску в пространство позади водительского сиденья и перевёл дух. — Тебя подвести? — уже приветливым тоном спросил он.

— Не надо, — Эрик прислонился к дереву и скрестил руки на груди, глядя на Чарльза: листва создавала причудливые тени на его лице, а от яркого солнца Чарльз щурился. — Я жду друга.

У Эрика отлично получилось изобразить, что он ему не рад.

— Понятно, — Чарльз еле заметно поджал губы. — У тебя интересные друзья.

— Хорошие друзья.

Эрик до сих пор злился, что они не до конца выяснили отношения, не так говорили и не о том. Ему не позволила извиниться перед Чарльзом гордость, а Чарльз не извинился, как следовало.

Чего Эрик хотел? Чтобы Чарльз вымаливал у него прощение, ползал на коленях? Он никогда не видел, чтобы Чарльз унижался, но, пожалуй, предпочёл бы это зрелище его «извини» и сразу после этого: «Я бы сделал это снова».

— Им можно хотя бы доверять.

— Я рад за тебя, Эрик, — сдержанно улыбнулся ему Чарльз. Он резко дёрнул ремень безопасности и пристегнул его, не сразу сумев попасть в патрон.

Эрик отвернулся от него, заметив машину Уоррена: тот должен быть забрать его и Бетси. Бетси ещё не было видно, и они опять будут вынуждены её ждать.

Они собирались за город, и Эрик уверил себя, что их встречи были более ценными, чем всё проведённое с Чарльзом время. 

***

— Всё хочу спросить, кто победил в вашем турнире по стрельбе по банкам? — Бетси забрала открытое для неё Эриком пиво. Сама она берегла ногти, которые стоили «нереально дорого».

— Не очень-то ты хотела знать, если спросила через две недели, — сказал Уоррен.

— Ороро, — ответил Эрик, не особо желая слушать их перепалку.

Он отсалютовал банкой с пивом месту, где та обычно сидела. Сегодня Ороро была занята делами вместе с приёмной семьёй.

— Я бы выиграла.

— Не сомневаюсь, — ответил Бетси Эван.

— Представляла бы лицо каждой зарвавшейся суки.

То есть всех, с кем она училась.

— Я не завидую им, — в шутку сказал Эрик, но Бетси даже не обратила на него внимания.

Она спросила у Эвана, глядя почти с благоговением — или Эрику просто показалось в красноватом свете от пламени:

— У меня будет возможность её победить?

— Будет, — ответил Эван. — Я даже поставлю на тебя всё своё состояние.

Она растянула губы в улыбке.

В их диалоге, выражениях лиц, во всё этом было что-то неправильное. Боже… Эрик был уже пьян.

— Я схожу отлить, — пробормотал он, шатаясь, вставая на ноги.

Воздух, не согретый жаром костра, пробирал насквозь. Эрик, поёжившись, поднял воротник куртки.

Что его смущало? В их словах не было ничего необычного. О чём они общались с Эваном наедине, ему было неважно. Он его не ревновал, разумеется, ни к Бетси, ни к кому-то ещё. Он за всю жизнь ревновал другого своего друга, лучшего друга.

— Знаешь, Эрик, — когда он вернулся, сказал Эван, — я нравлюсь твоей приёмной матери.

— Я знаю. Можешь гордиться, если решишь, что это повод для гордости.

Эван улыбнулся.

— Твоя приёмная мать сказала, что рада, что теперь у тебя полноценный друг, а не калека.

Эрик застыл, похолодев внутри. Он ненавидел её за эти слова, которые о Чарльзе она говорила раньше и ему.

— Так он для тебя был никем?

— Она преувеличивала его значимость для меня, — шёпотом ответил Эрик, хотя Бетси и Уоррен были слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы слышать их разговор.

— Так бывает, — не было понятно, поверил ли он Эрику или нет. — Брат твоей бывшей девушки, наверное, тоже преувеличивает.

— В смысле?

— Он расспрашивает о тебе. О твоих друзьях. Он слишком интересуется твоей жизнью.

Эрик надеялся, что на его лице сейчас не появилась идиотская улыбка. Или хотя бы её не было видно в полумраке и отблесках огня.

— Ксавьер всегда относился с трепетом к парням своей сестры, — ответил Эрик. Возможно, не то, что ожидал Эван. Эрик не смог распознать, что за эмоция проскользнула в его тёмных глазах.

— Ей повезло с братом, — проговорил тот. — Я уважаю его, меня привлекает его ум и принципиальность. Поверь, меня оскорбили слова твоей приёмной матери. Они несправедливы. Он в некотором отношении полноценнее нас.

Он пристально посмотрел на Эрика, словно ожидая его реакции.

Эрик кивнул.

— Возможно, он считал тебя его другом, — продолжил Эван.

— Возможно.

— Считает до сих пор. Чувствует себя ответственным за тебя. Считает, что знает лучше тебя, что тебе нужно.

— Ты не преувеличиваешь? — спросил Эрик.

— Он может перейти границу. Манипулировать тобой. Пытаться изменить тебя. Заставить сделать то, что хочет он.

— Ты не преувеличиваешь? — повторил Эрик, еле сдерживая раздражение.

— Я надеюсь, — ответил Эван. — Он расспрашивает о нас, твоих друзьях. Я надеюсь, что ошибаюсь. И он не подойдёт к тебе, чтобы рассказать что-то плохое о нас, рассорить нас. Оставить тебя одного, изолировать от близких людей, сделать слабым, чтобы тобой можно было управлять.

— Нет. Ксавьер не такой, — ответил Эрик. Боже, зачем бы Чарльзу это было нужно…

— Я надеюсь.

— Ничего такого не случиться.

Что бы он ни говорил, Эван совершенно не знал Чарльза.

***

Ритуал был все ближе, и их игра изменилась. Для подготовки к нему Эван дал задания: Уоррену — купить петуха, Эрику — взломать замок на шкафчике Бетси, Ороро — собрать двадцать плоских камней одинаково размера, и это было самым сложным, ведь земля уже замёрзла. 

***

Чарльз будто специально ждал его возле раздевалок. Вероятнее всего, специально. Он не часто бывал в этой части школы.

— Привет, Эрик.

— Привет. Как ты?

— Отлично… — Чарльз замешкался, будто бы не решаясь спросить. — Ты ничем не занят сегодня после занятий?

Эрик решил, что ослышался. Через столько времени Чарльз хотел пригласить его куда-то? Помириться?

— Я встречаюсь с друзьями, — сказал Эрик самым безразличным тоном, на который только был способен. Здравомыслие подсказывало ему не терять чувство собственного достоинства. По крайней мере, так скоро.

— Да? Жаль, — Чарльз не предложил завтра или другой день, как ожидал Эрик. — У тебя очень неординарные друзья. Как вы сошлись вместе?

Эрику этот вопрос не понравился.

Его разговор с Эваном о Чарльзе был не так давно, чтобы его забыть.

— Нас объединил Эван, — наконец-то ответил Эрик. — Он потрясающий человек. Друг, о котором можно только мечтать. Лучший, что у меня был, — добавил он, не успев прикусить язык.

Чарльз растерянно посмотрел на него, но сразу же взял себя в руки.

— Ты хорошо его знаешь? — спросил он. — Эн Сабах Нур…

— Мы называем его Эваном. И его я знаю достаточно.

— Ты знаешь, что в прошлой его школе, в Чикаго, до переезда сюда...

— Я не хочу знать.

«Сделать слабым».

— …его обвинили в том, что он организовал секту. Собирался проводить обряд с жертвоприношением. Это дико звучит в конце ХХ века…

«Сделать слабым». «Манипулировать».

— Заткнись, Чарльз.

— Но прямых доказательств не было, поэтому…

«Оставить одного».

— Заткнись.

Эрик в ярости тряхнул его. Голова Чарльза дёрнулась назад, как у тряпичной куклы. Он хотел выбить из него всю дурь. Наконец-то. Сейчас. Раз и навсегда.

— Закрой свой рот! — рявкнул Эрик, тряхнул его снова.

Он пришёл в себя, нависнув над Чарльзом, всё ещё держа его и глядя в распахнутые синие глаза. Изумление и ужас, которые он увидел на лице Чарльза, словно окатили его холодной водой.

Эрик разжал пальцы, впивавшиеся в предплечья Чарльза. Он оставил синяки, наверняка.

Он отступил назад.

— Извини.

— Я уже опаздываю, — сказал Чарльз, аккуратно поправляя манжету чуть подрагивающими пальцами и не глядя на него. — Увидимся.

Никто с Эриком не прощался так холодно.

***  
Он не сразу рассказал обо всём Эвану. Тот вечером сам спросил, что мучает Эрика. Он, конечно, заметил.

Эван оказался прав. Будто не Эрик, а он дружил с Чарльзом с детства и видел его насквозь.

— Я хотел его ударить.

Ему стало легче, когда он в этом признался.

— Ты считаешь, что это только твоя вина? Разве он тебя не вынудил, когда начал тобой манипулировать?

— Я мог бы просто развернуться и уйти, — сказал Эрик.

— Нет, я не имею права осуждать твоих друзей, — Эван покачал головой. — Но не казалось ли тебе когда-нибудь, что Ксавьер делал тебя слабее? Что он знал твои слабые места и пользовался этими знаниями? Эта дружба ослабляла тебя.

Эрик никогда не задумывался об этом, но сейчас, оглядываясь назад, он понимал:

— Он всегда хотел изменить меня, сделать лучше.

— С его точки зрения. Его интересовало твоё мнение, твои желания, когда он подправлял в тебе то, что ему не нравилось?

— Нет, я всё же не слабак. Я никому бы не позволил себя ломать, — ответил Эрик. — Мы всегда были равны. Я не был его игрушкой.

— До сегодняшнего дня?

Эрик вздохнул. Он, правда, позволил Чарльзу себя сломать? Довести до приступа ярости? Чарльз вынудил его отключить мозги и перестать соображать? Он повёл себя, как слабак.

— Да, — сквозь зубы выдавил он. — До сегодняшнего дня.

— Это не повториться, — через какое-то время ответил Эван. — Я обещаю. Я верну всё то, что он у тебя отнял. Твою силу. Я дам тебе власть над ним. Ты хочешь её получить?

Он должен был всего лишь в это верить?

— Да. Власть над ним. Над собой. Над всеми, — выплюнул Эрик.

Эван пообещал, что для Эрика в ритуале будет отведена особая роль.

***

В заданиях, на первый взгляд не было смысла, но они продолжали их выполнять. Они доверяли Эвану, он лучше знал, что и для чего делает. Он всё равно им потом скажет.

***

У петуха, которого достал Уоррен, было рыжее оперение и яркий красный хвост. Бетси сказала, что обычно для ритуалов вуду использовался чёрный, но они же не проводили ритуал вуду. И никакой другой. Уоррен отрезал петуху голову недрогнувшей рукой. Эрик с презрением смотрел, как хлопали крылья и кровь лилась на застланный целлофаном пол.

***

Эрик закрывал двери, веря, что в этом действии был тайный, пока ему не понятный, глубинный смысл. Он сломал дверь пожарного выхода, всунув в замок гвозди, а в замок мужской раздевалки и учительской шприцом влил клей. Его бы отчислили, но его друзья никогда бы его не предали. Он был спокоен и впервые за долгое время счастлив.

***

— Эрик! — окликнула его Бетси.

Пока он шёл к ней по вымощенной камнем дорожке, она вышла из машины и открыла багажник.

У неё была новая причёска: она коротко обрезала волосы, покрасила в каштановый, убрав сиреневые пряди.

— Тебе идёт, — только для того, чтобы сделать ей приятно, сказал Эрик.

— Да? — она удивилась. — Я пока ещё не привыкла, но Эвану лучше знать. Не сможешь мне помочь? — она кивнула на спортивную сумку в багажнике. — Подержишь её у себя в шкафчике, я потом заберу? У меня совсем нет места.

Сумка оказалась тяжёлой, когда Эрик её поднял.

— Что там?

Его вопрос почему-то насмешил Бетси. Она зафыркала, пытаясь не рассмеяться. От веселья у неё на глазах даже выступили слёзы.

— Модель двигателя внутреннего сгорания, — сказала Бетси, отдышавшись. — Она нужна мне на физику.

— Ладно. — Эрик оставил попытку понять её не совсем адекватную реакцию. — Скажешь, когда понадобиться.

Он повесил сумку на плечо.

Для двигателя предмет был слишком длинный и плоский. Он попробовал прощупать, потом расстегнул молнию. Модель была хорошо упакована в несколько слоёв непрозрачной плёнки и перевязана шпагатом. Только ради удовлетворения собственного любопытства Эрик не стал ничего трогать. Но, в любом случае, модель была не такой, как нужно, формы. Бетси вряд ли светила хорошая оценка.

Эрик с трудом запихнул сумку в шкаф. Он даже громко, на весь коридор, выругался, заработав предупреждение от мистера Джонса.

Бетси забрала её через некоторое время, попросив принести на второй этаж. Она остановила Эрика на лестнице и сказала бросить сумку прямо там. В нескольких метрах за дверью был кабинет.

— Отлично, спасибо, — сказала Бетси, поставив ногу на сумку и расстёгивая свой рюкзак. — Это тебе от Эвана.

Она всунула ему в руки свёрток из цветастой плотной ткани, перевязанный скотчем.

— Задание? Что-то новое…

Эрик взвесил его на руке и попытался подцепить ногтями край скотча.

— Нет, это для ритуала, — ответила Бетси так, как будто она говорила о чём-то совершенно обычном. — Открой где-нибудь не при всех, и будь готов к полудню. Встретимся, когда начнётся.

— Точно сегодня?

Он не понимал, почему волновался. Эван предупреждал, что на днях они его проведут, но так и не сказал, в чём он будет заключаться. И, похоже, все остальные были лучше осведомлены, чем Эрик.

— Сегодня. Ты сомневаешься в моих словах?

— Это ведь будет что-то просто символическое?

Бетси явно знала больше, чем он, но не хотела говорить и была впервые так неприветлива.

— Ага. Я вообще-то спешу, Эрик. Не задерживай меня.

Но когда он спустился на свой этаж, она всё ещё стояла на лестнице.

***

Эрик открыл свиток в туалете, заперев дверь кабинки. Одним из ключей в связке он подцепил край скотча, с треском дёрнул на себя. Снял его, убив уйму времени, и сбросил на пол, раскрыл ткань, а потом белую бумагу под ней. Внутри был магнум сорок четвёртого калибра, из которого ему однажды удалось пострелять по банкам. Эрик на автомате сдвинул барабан в сторону и пальцем его провернул: он был полностью заряжен.

Зачем Эван ему это передал? Они ведь не собирались стрелять по банкам? Они ведь не собирались стрелять… здесь?

С ним не поделись правилами игры.

Но если это не было ни шуткой, ни игрой, ни испытанием, и они на самом деле собирались совершать жертвоприношения до тех пор, пока патроны не кончатся?

Магнум жёг ему ладони. Он затаил дыхание, когда кто-то хлопнул дверью и включил воду в раковине.

Эрик не мог с ним отсюда выйти. Даже упаковав его снова, Эрик знал бы, что внутри оружие. Он мог бы оставить его в кабинке, спрятав в сливной бочок. Эрик не соглашался на это, и не связан ничем, он мог бы просто уйти. Вызвать полицию. Но… им нужно было больше оружия. И он… сам его принёс? При всех тащил по коридору, прятал в свой шкаф и доставал из него?

И без того он уже сделал больше, чем следовало. Некоторые из череды бессмысленных действий стали ему понятны. Он сам закрыл второй выход из школы, сломав замок.

Эрик засунул револьвер сзади за пояс и спрятал его под свитером. В любом случае, что бы ни случилось дальше, первым делом он хотел найти Чарльза.

Он взглянул на часы. Оставалось несколько минут до полудня. Несколько минут — и он узнает, что магнум был просто шуткой, а он сам выдумал что-то настолько глупое, что потом и вспомнить будет стыдно.

***

«Семь», — сосчитал Эрик.

Теперь была короткая пауза, пока Бетси перезаряжала винчестер — и когда к ней можно было попытаться подойти. Он различал его выстрелы на слух. Пули сносили куски черепов, оставляя на стенах позади серо-красные пятна.

Самой опасной была Бетси. Она на самом деле слишком хорошо стреляла. Потом — Эван и Уоррен. Стрелявших было, похоже, трое, так что он предположил, что Ороро могла испугаться и сбежать.

«Один».

Среди криков и новых выстрелов он услышал всхлип из коридора и, выглянув, втащил в кабинет девчонку. Зажав ей рот ладонью, коротко шепнул: «Тихо», и она застыла.

Он вжался спиной в стену за дверью, прижав девчонку к себе.

«Два». «Три» и «четыре» почти друг за другом.

Послышались шаги, всё громче. Стихли перед кабинетом. Девчонка задрожала, но не издала ни звука. Прошло бесконечно много времени, прежде чем человек, стоящий у двери, ушёл.

Эрик отпустил девушку.

— Осторожно и тихо вылезай через окно, — прошептал он, — и беги изо всех ног.

Эрик узнал её только, когда она оглянулась.

— Где Чарльз? — спросил он.

— Должен быть в химической лаборатории, — шёпотом ответила Мойра. — Но там пусто. Он мог сбежать?

У Чарльза не получилось бы выехать через холл. Второй выход был закрыт. Он не вылез бы в окно.

— Конечно, сбежал, — всё равно сказал Эрик, лишь бы она двинулась с места.

***

На площадке перед вторым выходом было с десяток тел. Сразу их нельзя было разглядеть — их можно было увидеть только выйдя из-за угла, а если в панике побежать — по инерции спустишься по ступенькам и окажешься перед закрытой дверью, в ярко освещённой ловушке.

***

На лестничной площадке второго этажа всё так же лежала спортивная сумка — на том же месте, где её поставил Эрик. Она была пуста. Вокруг валялись обрывки целлофана, верёвки и пара пустых коробок от патронов.

***

На втором этаже было меньше трупов, кроме тлеющего и задымлённого кабинета физики — наверное, сработала взрывчатка. Когда всё началось, Эрик слышал оглушительный хлопок.

Он осторожно нажал на ручку закрытого кабинета. Внутри послышался шорох. Кто-то там заперся.

Эрик отошёл от двери. Возможно, там был Чарльз. У спрятавшихся внутри был шанс выжить.

Он услышал звук полицейской сирены.

***

Пустая коляска, дёргаясь на погнутых колёсах, докатилась до Эрика и, ударившись о ногу, остановилась.

— Ты обманул меня. Но я тебе всё равно никогда не доверял, — сказал Эван.

Эрик не видел Чарльза. Только это останавливало его от того, чтобы навсегда заткнуть Эвану рот.

— Где Чарльз?

— Ты мог стать самым лучшим. Но ты упустил свой шанс. Что с тобой не так?

— Где Чарльз? — повторил Эрик.

— Я хотел оставить его для тебя, — сказал Эван. — Но, признаюсь, поддался порыву и выкинул его из окна.

Эрик до боли сжал зубы. Он проследил за взглядом Эвана. Окно в кабине было разбито. Возможно, сюда просто докатилась взрывная волна.

— А теперь можешь расспросить меня обо всём, — улыбнулся Эван. — Я знаю, у тебя много вопросов.

Его реакция была быстрее, чем ожидал Эрик. Эван отпрянул от пули и, вскинув ружьё, сам выстрелил. Боль опалила плечо Эрика. Она была терпимой, рука двигалась, значит, ничего серьёзного не случилось.

Он, вбежав в кабинет, захлопнул дверь и повернул ключ. Придвинув ногой стул, заблокировал им ручку, и успел отпрыгнуть от двери, когда Эван выстрелил.

— Ты слабак! — крикнул он.

Эрик выглянул из окна. Эван в этот раз не соврал. Высота была небольшая, чтобы спрыгнуть и не разбиться.

Эрик, ухватившись за ручку, забрался на подоконник.

Он глубоко выдохнул, посмотрел вниз и спрыгнул, не успев просчитать, как лучше приземлиться.

И вскрикнул от боли. Перекатился на бок, на здоровую руку, и, зажмурившись, переждал пару секунд. Потом подполз к Чарльзу, перевернул того на спину. Чарльз застонал. У него был разбит нос, лицо было поцарапано стеклом, он ушибся, мог себе что-то сломать, но, главное, он был жив.

Эрик взглянул вверх: ничего не стоило их добить, они были отличной мишенью. Но пока в оконном проёме никого не было видно.

Он завёл здоровую руку Чарльзу за спину, а больной рукой, морщась от боли, подхватил его под коленями. Эрик смог протащить его всего несколько метров до угла, положил на землю и, тяжело дыша, растянулся рядом.

— Очнись, Чарльз, — Эрик отвёл волосы с его лица. — Мы, наверное, видимся в последний раз, дружище, меня навсегда закроют за решёткой, и я никогда не узнаю, простишь ли ты когда-нибудь меня, я так виноват… Ты слышишь, Чарльз?


End file.
